Something to die for (Revised)
by CrazyIsCreativeWriting
Summary: This is the revised edition of my story something to die for. So if you follow that story, this will be the new one you should follow now. Full summary inside of this story for anyone new. Also still looking for oc characters, heros and villains.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys okay this is the revised story of something to die for. _**

**Full summary:****_ "what does something to die for even really mean? when you've just been..alone."After all these years she'll learn how to work with a to keep her emotions at bay. How to listen to others and most importantly learn the meaning 'to die for something you love'. even though she has forgotten what love is._**

**_some things won't change that much, its just the beginning chapters I wanted to redo. I hope you guys still like it though._**

* * *

"You know it's great and all that the world wants to appreciate its heroes but shouldn't that mean that we all stand on the stage" the speedster stood with crossed arms.

"Well Impulse we don't all fit on the stage amigo" his friend the blue beetle patted him on the shoulder.

super girl turned around to look at Impulse "Blues right besides we're next to the stage shouldn't that be enough?".

"Yeah sure I guess" Impulse shrugged.

She turned back around as the mayor of metropolis and the president of the United States got ready for the conclusion of their speech. The mayor speaking into the microphone "so once again we would like to thank you superhero's for your hard work. Getting justice for the lives lost and saving others."

They both started shaking hands with superman, batman, wonder woman and everyone else of the original seven who started the justice league.

"What are we doing after this?" Impulse asked

"You can't stay quiet can you?" Beast Boy flew over to impulse as a bird then transformed to his usual self.

"No and I'm getting bored"

"You're all going back to mount justice. Pair up with a partner and we"re going to do some training." Nightwing said walking over with Kaldur.

"Aww man that's so mode, I meant what we"re we going to do for fun" suddenly it got really bright everyone looked up as something was about to crash down on everyone who stood on stage, and the audience.

Everyone who could put protective barriers, did so. When the smoke cleared standing On the side was a purple electric man. Electricity was glowing and sparkling all over his body, he had dark purple lines down his body that glowed, he was bald and had dark black eyes. Everyone stood ready to fight and he just put his hands up.

"No need for that" he said

"Who are you and what do you want?" wonder woman asked.

He laughed "who I am is not important and I'll let you get back to your reunion. Since I didn't come to hurt anyone here" he turned around and picked up a girl dressed in a white sleeveless outfit.( Her shirt was a v cut crop top, with sheer fabric that went around her wrists and connected to her shoulders, on her wrists she had gold bangles that held the fabric. white leggings with a gold band around her waist and white high heeled booties with gold flecks)

She looked like she had been fighting with him forever or at least been trying to get away.

"hey drop her now or we'll" superboy couldn't finish the girl woke up and kicked the guy in the face making him fly off. She did a backflip and landed on her feet.

When he was going to strike again we all stood behind ready. "Try it we dare you to" we stared him down.

"I'll be back" he looked at the girl "and then I'll take back what's mine thief" and he left.

The girl turned around and we can see her cat like eyes up close "you fools, you clearly don't know who you're dealing with"

Flash zipped around and grabbed her by the arm "then why don't you come with us and tell us. You could also explain why he called you a thief"

She smirked and then the sky got dark like it was going to storm and she disappeared but when she spoke, her voice sounded like it was coming from every direction in the sky.

"Oh but you can't take what you can't see and you can't ask questions to someone who isn't there"

"zatanna? Doctor fate? Can anyone pin point where she's at?" batman asked

"I can't even get any heat readings" superman said

"Because you can't not when I'm in nature itself" the dark clouds cleared and it was sunny again.

We knew she was gone as mysteriously as she came.

"Can anyone tell me who the real villain was here?" Impulse asked.

* * *

**_Okay so not too many changes in this first chapter. now i feel like I should clarify that 1) nightwing and kaldur act as leaders together. 2) this is a nightwing/oc fanfic. And 3) I am stilling looking for ocs maybe not for this story but definitely for the sequel. you can send in a review, hero's and villains._**

**_Now my character I've already given you her outfit description and as the story goes on you'll get some more info on her like personality and stuff but as for physical features. She's well built like all women superhero, has cat like eyes technically alien and its amber gold color. Amber rose hair long to her mid back and wavy, and she's lightly tan._**

**_alright till next time! _**

**_xo, Sakura_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright here is chapter 2, Enjooooooyyy!**_

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

"kapow! I win again!" Garfield said. He and Bart had been playing another game of injustice.

"You cheated!" Bart yelled.

"I did not! Besides you fight like a girl!" Garfield yelled back.

Bart shock his head and when he was going to reply back the computer announced the arrival of Batman, Nightwing, Blue beetle, Supergirl, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kid Flash.

Kaldur, Robin, Batgirl, Wonder girl, Red tornado, and Martin manhunter who had also been in the cave came over.

"Hey guys!" Garfield yelled excitedly he went over to hug Mgann. "hows it going?"

"Other than small robberies around town it's been pretty quiet." Mgann said.

"You mean pretty boring" Bart said with a sigh.

"Have you guys found the man or girl yet?" Red tornado asked.

Nightwing exchanged looks with Kaldur and Batman and said "we have been receiving electricity energy in some parts of the city both here and in Metropolis. Superman has been searching but has found nothing, and there have been some dark rainy days when it's supposed to be sunny in central city. Both Flash and KF have found nothing either."

"It's not the first time we're having trouble locating anyone. We'll find them soon for now something just came up" Kaldur said. Screens popped up of an electricity power plant smoking on the roof "it seems the power plant is over charging and if we don't stop it the place will explode and blow up anything within a ten mile radius."

He looked over and said "Robin, Batgirl, Beast boy, Impulse, Mgann, Superboy and Wonder girl you're on the case with Nightwing as leader."

* * *

When they got there the power plants lights were flickering on and off and electricity was overflowing the wires. There were still workers on the power plant running to get to safety.

Nightwing looked to Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Impulse "get the people to safety" he said. Telepathically he said "_beast boy and Robin stop the power plant from overheating or at least try to slow it down. Miss Martian and I will deal with the guy he's here"_

Nightwing and Miss Martian dropped down to the floor where the purple electricity man stood glowing more than he did two days ago. "You again? I thought I was clear not to interfere with me"

"Well maybe if you weren't overheating the power plant we wouldn't have to interfere" Miss Martian said flying over to attack him. The fight started but he was blocking every attack from both the Martian and Nightwing.

"You think you can hit me but I'm more powerful then I was two days ago, with every passing second I grow more powerful." he threw an electric bolt and hit Miss Martian in the shoulder she screamed in agony. Nightwing caught her before she hit the ground.

**Meanwhile** Robin and Beast boy ran to the controlling station inside the building. One of the workers ran to meet them and said "I can't stop it from overheating it might already be too late"

"It's alright get to safety" Robin told him.

BB looked at him as he turned around to look at the monitor "are you going to be able to stop it?" one good look at the monitor and Robin knew how it was going to end.

"no we have 7 minutes to get everyone to safety" BBs face turned to worry.

**Back** to nightwing and Miss Martian they continued trying to fight with the electricity man. "We can't touch him with getting electrocuted" Miss Martian looked at Nightwing

"then we'll have to.." Nightwing began but was cut off to a tornado forming around the man.

"ugh you stupid thief!" he started to gasp and the electricity started to dim.

He groaned more and then shot electricity to different directions not being able to control where they went.

Robin came and stood next to Nightwing and BB next to Miss Martian. "we have to get out of here now the power plant is going to explode no matter what we do" Robin said.

Nightwing said "is everyone else in safety?"

Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Impulse stood next to them "safe and out of harm's way" Wondergirl said. "but what are we going to do about anyone within a ten mile radius?"

"ahhh" the man yelled and a big electricity wave shot out, Miss Martian put a protective barrier around the group. The tornado stopped and the girl that we had seen two days ago crashed on the floor next to us. The electricity man gone.

"I'll grab the girl Miss Martian get the Bioship" Nightwing ran over to the girl and picked her up

"Let me go" she murmured she tried to pull away but didn't have the strength.

"The power plant is about to explode. if Ilet you go you'll die"

The girl closed her eyes and when se opened them again they were white. suddenly the whole warehouse got cold and the alarms indicating the near explosion had stopped. the girl in Nightwings arms looked at him. Her eyes back to normal, "problem solved" and then she passed out.

**Back at happy Harber mount justice**

Nightwing, Batman, Miss Martian, Robin, Martian Manhunter, Superboy and Kaldur stood in front of the infirmary room. "She's stable for now she should wake up soon. When she does she can't use her powers being inside that room." the Martin manhunter said walking out of the room.

"When she wakes up we'll find out who she is and get some answers like who the electricity man is and where they both came from" Nightwing added

Miss Martian opened her mouth "and more importantly what do they want. We know for sure the electricity man is a bad guy and after her, but what about her? One minute she's bad, the next she's on our side helping us out?"

"We'll find out everything when she wakes up. For now you should all get some rest" Batman said.

Everyone turned around and headed out. Kaldur, Nightwing, Superboy, Artemis, KF and Miss Martian stopped near the zeta tubes to talk. Mgann looked at them and said "we don't know how big her powers are. Are you sure that room will contain her?"

"It's programmed to shut off powers it should be able to shut hers off no matter how powerful they are" Kaldur looked at Nightwing.

Miss Martian crossed her arms "I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me off but I can feel so much pain and hatred and loneliness radiating off her. I think she's been through a lot."

"Like?" superboy asked

She thought it over "I don't exactly know but it's not good and it makes me feel something I don't want to feel"

Nightwing looked down then back up at them "we will know when we get the answers we need" and with that they all turned and left.

* * *

**_Alright small changes in chapter 2. hope you guys enjoyed it!_**

**_don't forget to review and leave your input. I'm going to continue revising the other chapters!_**

_**xoxo Sakura**_


End file.
